The Princess Prophecy
by Mathilika
Summary: King Belgarion's daughter must help create a prophecy that'll change the world for a demon, or face eternal pain. rr plz.
1. The Snake

Ce'Rawn gazed down at the city of Riva. The sun shone down upon her young  
  
face through the window, making her straight rich red hair glow, and her pure green eyes  
  
reflected the sun, and the tiara sitting upon her head glittered with diamonds. She saw  
  
Geran, her older brother, galloping into the castle grounds upon his snowy- white stallion,  
  
and sighed. She turned around to gaze at the portrait of her parents, King Belgarion and  
  
Queen Ce'Nedra. Everyone informed her she looked like her mother, had the same  
  
temper, same height, and her father's ability as a sorcerer, unlike her siblings, Geran,  
  
Beldaran, Ce'Dara and her younger sister, Xiana.  
  
Geran was around twenty-three years of age, beautiful Beldaran was twenty,  
  
Ce'Dara was nineteen, Ce'Rawn was seventeen and Xiana was fifteen. Ever since their  
  
parents had left to the Vale, three months ago, Geran's wife, Zamia, cared for Ce'Rawn,  
  
Xiana and Ce'Dara along with her own twin daughter's, Harana and Thasana. Beldaran,  
  
married to the Cherek prince, Kithanan, had an infant son, Adomarin. Ce'Dara, who was  
  
engaged to a prince of Toledra, named Yamith, complained constantly about how much  
  
she didn't like Toledra, but their father ordered her to "stick with it". Ce'Rawn was going  
  
to get engaged to the prince of Ulgoland, named Bennor.  
  
She had refused- why did she want to be the Queen of an underground kingdom?  
  
But her father had refused her complains, and informed her that the Ulgo people were  
  
beginning to build a city on the surface. When King Belgarion returned, she would be  
  
engaged.  
  
Looking back out the window, Ce'Rawn placed her hand against the window, and closed  
  
her eyes. She grasped her Will and whispered, "Melt." Quickly, she opened her eyes,  
  
pulling her hand away as the glass began to melt in front of her every eyes.  
  
"Rawn!" Xiana cried in horror.  
  
Ce'Rawn chuckled. "Don't worry!"  
  
"What?" Xiana shrieked, "Father's going to kill you!"  
  
"I wish." Ce'Rawn whispered.  
  
Xiana shook her head, making her curly auburn hair bounce around her little slender face  
  
as her blue eyes glared. Ce'Rawn raised a hand to shut her sister up, and ordered, "Go to  
  
your room."  
  
"No!" Xiana said simply.  
  
Slowly, and deliberately, Xiana left the room.  
  
When she was gone, Ce'Rawn looked out the window, and nearly choked on her own  
  
tongue. In front of her, there stood a ravishing young man. He stood on the melted glass,  
  
a silky blue cloak whipping around him in the wind. "Wha-? HOW?? Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled at her, "You do not need to know." He simply replied.  
  
She stepped away from him, her emerald gown tangling in her legs.  
  
Someone knocked at the door of the room she was in; the man jumped off the window,  
  
and ran towards her. Before she could scream, he had covered her mouth, and was  
  
holding the back of her head, to tightly clamp her mouth shut. Ce'Rawn struggled, but he  
  
overpowered her. He closed his eyes and spoke in a enchanting language. "Kynur thi  
  
niy. El binora kithasha binna jabeel!" In response to those words, she collapsed.  
  
The man spun on his heels, and ran towards the window, the princess in his arms. Right  
  
then Ce'Dara entered the room, her rich, curly red hair pulled away from her face as  
  
she gazed into the room, her blue eyes bright as the sky. "Rawn?" She called to her sister.  
  
No response.  
  
"Xiana! You said Rawn was in here. Where is she?" Ce'Dara called over her shoulder.  
  
Xiana, who was walking by, shrugged, "I don't know. she was in there a moment ago."  
  
Then walked off.  
  
Ce'Dara strode into the room and nearly shrieked when a small snake scurried past her,  
  
and out the room. "Gross!" She cried, "What is a SNAKE doing here?"  
  
She saw the melted window then, "RAWN!" she called in annoyance, "if you keep doing  
  
this, father will kill you!"  
  
She then left the room, not finding her sister. 


	2. Sladana

A young maiden opened her eyes.  
  
She lay in the bed of roses and vines that softened for her. Standing up, she stretched her long  
  
limbs, the trees around her sighing at her beauty. The golden rays of the sun flew past the trees to  
  
her, making her glow in the surrounding forest. She let her fingertips kiss a rose near to her arm.  
  
The rose blossomed at her touch. Like a rose, the beauty of a bush, the maiden was the rose of the  
  
forest, the beauty of it. She raised her arms to the trees loaming up above her, the white robes she  
  
wore glowed and her long straight dark brown hair swayed at her slender waist.  
  
Opening her soft full lips, she called "Shaam!" Her voice dripped honey, and rang with silver bells  
  
as her large almond shaped dark brown eyes looked up past her thick long eyelashes at the ray of  
  
sun that hit her face. She looked over her shoulder at the approaching animal she called for, and  
  
smiled. Shaam, the silver wolf, her protector, trotted towards her, his fur glittering like the lake  
  
surface under the sun.  
  
She bent to greet him, running her slender fingers through his thick hair. The wolf purred, and she  
  
laughed, "Come on- let's go." She said. She stood up, and together, they trotted away together, the  
  
rocks or clumps of dirt breaking down to dust in her path as she ran, her bare feet making no noise  
  
in the forest.  
  
They emerged to see the cottage of love- or so she called it. Running down the hill, she laughed as  
  
she saw twin maidens run towards her. "Sladana!" they called her, smiles of joy on their faces. The  
  
maiden, with Shaam, ran to them with open arms, "Oh my!" She laughed as they embraced.  
  
Solaria, the oldest of the two, took Sladana's hand, her raven black hair dancing around her elbows  
  
as her gray eyes warmly gazed back to the cottage, "Mother's been waiting for you!" she exclaimed  
  
in joy.  
  
The youngest twin, Satheria, ran on ahead, her raven black hair tied in two braids to her elbows.  
  
Unlike Solaria, she had honey-brown eyes, but they both had the warm gaze that melted the hearts  
  
of their elders. "Mother! Mother!" she called as she jumped up the stairs into the cottage.  
  
Sladana smiled down at Shaam.  
  
Out of the cottage emerged Poledra, the twins' grandmother. Poledra opened her arms wide as  
  
Sladana ran into her arms as she laughed, "How are you Dana?"  
  
Sladana pulled back, admiring Poledra's honey blond hair and golden eyes, "I'm fine- how about  
  
you?" Poledra nodded, indicating that she was good. "Where's my Aunt?"  
  
"You're late." came a voice.  
  
Sladana turned to see ravishing Polgara, with Durnik, her beloved husband, right next to her.  
  
Embracing the sorcerer's, Sladana settled back, "I'm sorry I was late!"  
  
Polgara shook her head, smiling, her agile beauty dancing with her raven black hair and gray-blue  
  
eyes. Then right behind her came Darion and Mardion, Polgara and Durnik's two younger sons.  
  
Sladana shook hands with them, and smiled, "Much older then I remember you two." She declared.  
  
Darion, just two years younger than his twin sisters, smiled, with the same features as Belgarath  
  
when he was younger- or so Poledra claimed- except he had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes  
  
that spoke volumes, "Same to you." He replied, smiling, creating two dimples at each cheek.  
  
Polgara raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mardion bowed to Sladana and presented a pink rose, "A rose for a rose." He charmingly said,  
  
looking at her with his honey-blue eyes, his raven black hair falling into his eyes, he looked much  
  
like Durnik with his mother's sharp jaw and eye shape.  
  
Durnik cleared his throat after a chuckle, "Are you hungry?" He asked Sladana, "come on inside- it's  
  
starting to get dark."  
  
As they walked in, Sladana asked, "I heard the trees saying that the King and Queen of Riva were  
  
here- are they gone?" She asked, her eye's hopeful.  
  
"They left to Riva last week." Solaria informed, a sad shrug shaking her shoulders.  
  
Satheria settled down near the fireplace with Sladana as Poledra, Durnik, and Mardion sat down on  
  
the comfortable chairs Durnik had crafted for his family. Polgara leaned against the wall as Darion,  
  
taller then anyone in the room, stood next to Polgara, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Tell me, how is my old friend Kolaram?" Poledra asked.  
  
"Well, my mother is getting weak- the rest of the pack is finding it hard to keep her along, and  
  
since I'm the only one in the pack that can change my form into a human, my mother wishes to ask  
  
Aunt Pol if she could come stay here for the rest of her days?" Sladana looked up at Polgara, and  
  
saw Shaam sitting in the shadows of the cottage, and pointed at him, "Shaam is my younger  
  
brother, and he wishes to stay with my mother."  
  
Polgara nodded, "As long as they don't bit or kill anyone." She replied.  
  
Sladana chuckled, "No- no, it's okay, they wont do that." She assured them.  
  
Polgara nodded, "Alright, I'll go get the food ready. Solaria and Satheria- come."  
  
The twins rose to help their mother. Durnik stood up, "I'll get you the guest room ready."  
  
Sladana sat next to Poledra, and in their Wolf language Poledra said, "What's wrong-I can smell it on you- what is it?"  
  
Sladana licked her lips as Shaam did the same, "When I was coming, about a day ago, I heard  
  
crying in the forest- it was the crying of a maiden. It ripped at my heart- it was as though the  
  
maiden had lost her cub"-she corrected herself-"her child. It was harsh. But when I went to  
  
search for the maiden-I didn't find any trace of her- not even a scent." She paused, "I didn't find  
  
anything- but Shaam found footprints of a maiden that we followed, but it disappeared in the middle  
  
of nowhere." Again, she paused, "Then we found twigs tied together to form a circle and a star in  
  
the middle- and it had snake blood smeared on it-and it hung on a tree. And there were black  
  
coals all around, steaming as if they newly burned low-and a dissected deer hung on the  
  
tree."  
  
"How long ago did you see this?" Poledra asked.  
  
"Just a day ago."  
  
Poledra had gone pale. "W-what you saw was the summoning spell site."  
  
Sladana frowned, a questioning look in her dark eyes.  
  
"Someone summoned a demon..."  
  
Shaam whimpered against the door, smelling at something.  
  
The burning smell reached Sladana's nose, and her hackles rose as Poledra rose too, her eyes  
  
glowing. "Polgara! Protect your children!" she ordered, as she and Sladana shimmered into wolves.  
  
Shaam began to growl. 


	3. Emerald Eyes

Darion watched Sladana and Poledra transform into their native form, and jumped away  
  
from the wall right when there came a knocking sound on the door. Durnik ran into the  
  
room startled, as Polgara, Solaria, and Satheria followed closely. Mardion stood next to his  
  
brother as the knocking stopped.  
  
Sladana, Poledra, and Shaam, the three wolves, walked around nervously.  
  
Shaam stayed next to the door, sniffing, as Poledra hurried away to the back of the house.  
  
Sladana wandered in and out of the rooms, her pure white fur looking golden in the firelight.  
  
She returned to the main room where everyone else was and shimmered back into her human  
  
form. Glancing about, she turned to Polgara.  
  
"I think you should probably sit quiet with everyone else, Shaam and I will go out to inspect."  
  
She turned and headed to the door when Polgara spoke up.  
  
"Young lady, you are staying here, Durnik and I will go. We are sorcerer's and much older  
  
than you."  
  
Sladana looked over her shoulder, "I may not be a sorceress, but I am a warrior of my kin. I  
  
know how to fight. And when I feel threatened, I do not like sitting around doing nothing."  
  
Poledra entered the room in her human form and raised an eyebrow at Sladana.  
  
Shaam walked up beside Sladana protectively.  
  
Glancing down at her brother, Sladana said, "It's okay Shaam..." in their wolf language.  
  
Polgara strode up to the stubborn wolf-girl. "I didn't mean it that way, Sladana."  
  
"No-no I didn't take it that way! I was just saying what I felt." Sladana defended herself,  
  
blushing when she caught Darion gazing deeply into her eyes, expressionless.  
  
Catching her blush, Polgara glanced back at her son who quickly looked away.  
  
Solaria and Satheria snickered but stopped when Poledra gave them a stern look.  
  
"Let her go, Polgara." Poledra commanded, and so Polgara heeded.  
  
Sladana gave a quick thankful smile and hurried out the door with Shaam at her heels.  
  
Poledra slowly followed, "Stay close to each other-Polgara, if you leave and come after us."  
  
She ended it there, and shut the door behind herself.  
  
Mardion sighed, "I wish I was a wolf."  
  
"What?" Durnik asked, making a face as he faced his son.  
  
"Uh."  
  
Satheria chuckled openly at Mardion's helpless face.  
  
Solaria turned to her mother, "Sladana's not a sorceress?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"But she can turn into a human!" Argued Polgara's eldest daughter.  
  
Durnik turned to her, "So? That doesn't mean she's a sorceress."  
  
"Then what is she?"  
  
Everyone turned to Darion who had spoken.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Polgara asked.  
  
Darion smiled, "Why DON'T I want to know?"  
  
Mardion chuckled as Satheria cried, "What?!"  
  
Polgara hushed them all down and made them sit down as Durnik glanced out the  
  
window. Finding nothing, he pulled the curtains closed, but stayed standing. Polgara just  
  
glared at the fire.  
  
The weight of what danger Poledra, Sladana and Shaam were in made them all go quiet.  
  
And frightened.  
  
Durnik shivered as he whispered in Polgara's ear, "Something's not right, Pol."  
  
Polgara neither nodded nor said anything, but a scent, not like burning firewood, but a  
  
scent of blood drove her to the window. With shaking hands, she parted the curtains  
  
Durnik had drawn, and gasped.  
  
What stared back at her was the giant eye of a Demon Lord.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Poledra smelt Sladana and Shaam's scent in the air and hurried.  
  
She couldn't see them but she knew they were close.  
  
And hiding.  
  
She was in the form of a wolf, and crept along the trees. Running after Sladana and  
  
Shaam had gotten her into the forest, and she knew, by the far distant scent of burning,  
  
that they were close to the being that had knocked on the cottage door. Quickly and  
  
quietly, she trotted towards the young wolves, when suddenly, she heard screams and a  
  
large boom erupt from the cottage.  
  
"No!" She cried.  
  
Spinning around, she raced as fast as she could back to her family in the cottage. But as  
  
she ran, she heard Shaam suddenly shriek in pain, and heard a loud, cruel laughter erupt  
  
that made her insides freeze in terror.  
  
She had heard that laughter before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sladana growled, baring her sharp teeth when she saw Shaam get thrown away by an  
  
unseen force. A sudden laughter echoed around her, and, as she hurried to her fallen  
  
brother, she felt eyes of fire follow her. Fear and anger burned in her, as she checked on  
  
Shaam.  
  
He was unconscious, but alive.  
  
"Shaam!" She called to him, nudging him with her nose, her wolf ears perked up,  
  
listening to everything around her.  
  
Shaam just lay there.  
  
A twig suddenly snapped.  
  
Spinning around, Sladana gazed at a sorceress.  
  
Young and fair, she was. Her straight rich red hair cascaded down between her shoulders,  
  
as one lock of her hair came over her shoulder by the wind. Her emerald eyes gazed at  
  
Sladana in triumph, as her dark gown, made of shadows, wisped around her like smoke.  
  
The young sorceress raised her hand, and Sladana suddenly shimmered into the form of  
  
her human self. Raising an eyebrow, the young sorceress inspected Sladana's long dark  
  
hair and eyes, light bronze skin, and flowing white robes.  
  
"W-who are you?" Sladana asked.  
  
"Who am I?" The sorceress repeated, "I am your opposite." 


	4. Lightening

Sladana rose from the ground.  
  
Her beauty matched the beauty of the red haired young sorceress who stood before her.  
  
Sladana's raised eyebrow made the sorceress chuckle.  
  
"You" the sorceress paused, "do not understand what I meant by 'opposite..' right?"  
  
"I do not speak in riddle's." Sladana replied with a snear.  
  
The sorceress began to explain. "Everything has an opposite. Even a tree'- she indicated  
  
a tree next to her-"has an opposite." She looked into the wolf-girls eyes. " Sladana."  
  
she said, "do you FEAR me?"  
  
Firmly, Sladana demanded, "Who are you? Give me a name!"  
  
The sorceress laughed.  
  
Sladana moved back, and felt her bare foot touch Shaam's warm body.  
  
He's still alive! She felt him breathing beneath her foot. "Shaam! Please wake up!" she  
  
wanted to cry. "Tell me your name sorceress. Please?" she said instead.  
  
Surprised, the sorceress said, "Ce'Rawn."  
  
Sladana choked. "No! Say your true name!"  
  
The sorceress, obviously amused, chuckled.  
  
All Sladana could do was stare.  
  
This was the legendary King Belgarion's daughter? How could it be? How did she get to  
  
the Vale? Was she truly Princess Ce'Rawn of Riva?  
  
"You liar!" Sladana declared.  
  
Ce'Rawn, the sorceress, walked forward.  
  
As she came closer, Sladana became aware of the moving shadows that were Ce'Rawn's  
  
gown. The shadow's hissed, moaned, and wept. And as the sorceress came closer,  
  
Sladana saw that the shadows were the souls of the deceased.  
  
A gasp escaped Sladana's throat.  
  
The sorceress reached out a hand to the wolf-girl. Her hand seemed to thin and turn into  
  
the hand of a skeleton, it's bony finger's reaching.  
  
"NO!" Sladana shrieked as loud as she could. In one motion, she grasped her robe above  
  
her feet, spun around, and ran. Her long lustrous hair flew along behind, just barely  
  
escaping the grasp of the skeleton hand.  
  
Then, for the first time, she ran for her life.  
  
How far her human legs carried her, she did not know, but just when she thought she had  
  
lost the sorceress, she heard a twig snap, either it was in front of her, behind her, or right  
  
next to her, informing her that the sorceress was there.  
  
Watching her run.  
  
Watching her scream for help.  
  
Just watching, in the shadows.  
  
At last, when the sun was completely out of the sky, Sladana collapsed. Her lungs burned  
  
for air, her face flushed, and her legs were weak.  
  
A twig snapped, right in front of her.  
  
Sladana gave a helpless moan, not daring to look up.  
  
"Look at me." Came Ce'Rawn's throaty voice.  
  
Sladana shook her head, looking down at the forest floor.  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
This time Ce'Rawn commanded, there came a growl with her voice, and it spoke with  
  
her.  
  
Ce'Rawn stood still.  
  
Simply watching.  
  
Finally, Sladana looked up, and nearly fainted in horror.  
  
Ce'Rawn stood there, in the gown of shadows, but there were chains on her wrists, and  
  
ankles, and at the hem of her gown, there was fire. And what scared Sladana the most was  
  
that behind the princess stood a demon. His rippling muscles, scarcely covered by brown fur,  
  
tensed.  
  
All Sladana saw of the demon was the large black eyes that stared at her, and the endless  
  
horns on it's back, neck, head, and arms. But Ce'Rawn stood still.  
  
She looked like a doll.  
  
A mere puppet.  
  
A toy of a demon.  
  
Sladana realized she was holding her breath for she began to see red dots before her eyes.  
  
She tried to take a breath, but couldn't. It was too hard. The demon just glared at her.  
  
And Ce'Rawn just stared.  
  
"No." Sladana whispered as the shadows on the gown began to swallow Ce'Rawn in  
  
the pool of darkness. All the Princess did was stare.  
  
The shadows swallowed her, then the shadows swallowed each other until there was nothing.  
  
No shadow.  
  
No Ce'Rawn.  
  
The demon approached Sladana, and with one hand, he grabbed her neck, forcing her to  
  
stand, "Tell Belgarath we'll be back, she-wolf." It growled.  
  
Sladana whimpered in pain and horror.  
  
The grip the demon had on her neck tightened.  
  
Just then Sladana noticed it's eyes swam with tears, but the tears were blood.  
  
It lifted her above the ground by her neck.  
  
Choking, Sladana grabbed the large hand that clutched at her throat and kicked her legs.  
  
"We will be back for you." It said, "You can be good for breeding my kin.."  
  
Sladana tried to scream as she kicked more franticly.  
  
With it's large arms, it lifted her above it's head, letting go of her throat. She gasped for air  
  
and saw the sky. Dizzy, she let her head hang and closed her eyes.  
  
The demon was saying something, a spell of some kind.  
  
With an effort, she lifted her head, just in time to see the sky erupt with thunder.  
  
Lightening came crashing down.  
  
Sladana screeched like she never did before when a lightening bolt struck her on her stomach.  
  
Lowering her, the demon roughly set her on the forest floor. "You are now ready.."  
  
Sladana quickly looked up, but noticed the demon had vanished. 


	5. Voices

Belgarath gazed into Sladana's eyes.  
  
All she did was stare.  
  
He noticed how frightened she was, and lost.  
  
Upon her neck there was a large handprint that had held her.  
  
"Poledra, " He called to his wife.  
  
Poledra, who had been sitting with Polgara, stood and approached them.  
  
"Can you check on the twins, please?" Belgarath asked her.  
  
Poledra nodded.  
  
Leaving the guest room, where Sladana lay, staring, Poledra entered her granddaughters'  
  
room. On the two beds lay Solaria and Satheria, in the same condition Sladana was in.  
  
Polgara followed her mother into the room, and held her breath.  
  
Solaria, the eldest of them two, lay on her side on the left bed of the room, her gray eyes  
  
wide open. Satheria lay on her back, eyes half closed and pale.  
  
Poledra touched their foreheads with her hand and closed their eyes.  
  
They stayed closed.  
  
Polgara watched her daughters with deep sorrow.  
  
They were breathing, but they're breathing was fast and shallow.  
  
Poledra approached her daughter and embraced her.  
  
"What is going on mother?" Polgara asked against Poledra's shoulder.  
  
With a great sigh, Poledra didn't say what she wanted to say, "I don't know..."  
  
A knock came on the door to the twins' room.  
  
Poledra and Polgara turned to see Mardion.  
  
"What is it?" Poledra asked.  
  
"Grandfather told me to tell you that Sladana's talking." He replied, his honey-blue eyes  
  
pale.  
  
Poledra rushed out of the room.  
  
Polgara stayed next to her daughters.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Poledra gazed into Sladana's dark eyes.  
  
"They're going to come back," Sladana murmured.  
  
Belgarath shivered.  
  
Sladana looked fevered, and when she spoke, it was as though she were in a trance.  
  
"They'll use us for breeding their kin..." Sladana suddenly sounded paniced, "T-then  
  
they'll kill us when they need us no more! We all will die!"  
  
Poledra took the wolf-girls face in her hands, "Whose 'we' Sladana?" she asked over and  
  
over again.  
  
"They'll kill us!" Sladana shrieked in horror.  
  
"Sladana! Listen to me!"  
  
Sladana seemed to ignore Poledra.  
  
She suddenly began to shake uncontrollably, screaming.  
  
Belgarath rushed to the bed as he and his wife tried to keep her still.  
  
"They have our souls! They'll keep them in the fires of Hell!" She screeched.  
  
Her raw voice cut through the silence of the house like the blade of a demon.  
  
"Sladana!" Belgarath cried.  
  
But suddenly, Sladana lay still, eyes closed.  
  
Poledra and Belgarath backed away from the wolf-girl, breathing hard.  
  
Slowly, and strangely, Sladana sat up.  
  
Eyes were still closed.  
  
Belgarath frowned.  
  
Her eyes flashed open, and they reflected fire, even though there were no flames in the  
  
room.  
  
"Belgarath," Came a deep, blood-curdling voice through Sladana's lips, "We'll be back  
  
for them. And, when we need them no more, we will return...." The voice paused, a sneer  
  
upon Sladana's beautiful face, ".... we will destroy all the Gods and all their disciples."  
  
The Demon speaking through her lips locked eyes with the pale Belgarath, "You will be  
  
the first..."  
  
Then suddenly Sladana fell back into the bed, eyes closed.  
  
Poledra ran forward to the wolf-girl.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Poledra cried, "She's not breathing!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Polgara heard the screaming in the guest room, and tried to ignore it.  
  
Darion suddenly barged into the room, pale and shaken, "What is going on, mother?" He  
  
asked, his honey-brown eyes intent.  
  
"I don't know, Dar. Just go and sit in your room with your brother."  
  
He ignored what she ordered.  
  
"Can you tell me a little? Shaam's in my room, with a broken rib, Sladana's shrieking like  
  
a madwoman, and my sister's are like dolls! They neither move nor speak mother! I need  
  
to know what is going on! Please--"  
  
Polgara spun around to her son, "Darion, shut your mouth and go to your room!"  
  
"No!" He argued.  
  
Polgara's eyes flared.  
  
Durnik suddenly came into the room, "Dar, get out of this room right now. This is no  
  
time for arguing, understood?"  
  
Darion ignored his father. His fists and jaw were clenched, "Can you please give me an  
  
explanation?" He asked.  
  
"You saw what happened, Dar. What you saw, we did too, and what you understand from  
  
it, we do the same." Durnik's face tightened.  
  
"All I saw was the wall of the cottage explode away, and saw some 'Demon Lord' enter,  
  
take my sisters and you and mother follow!" Darion cried, "What am I supposed to  
  
understand by that?"  
  
Mardion entered the room. And stopped.  
  
Polgara put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here, Mardion. Durnik, get the  
  
boys out of here." She said with a sigh.  
  
Durnik turned to Mardion, "What are you waiting for?" He asked.  
  
Darion followed his little brother's gaze and gasped.  
  
Together, Polgara and Durnik followed their gazes and gasped.  
  
Solaria and Satheria sat straight in their beds.  
  
Solaria's eyes reflected pouring rain as Satheria's eyes reflected darkness.  
  
"Lesik fiario binora," Came a dark voice out of Solaria's pale lips, "Thei shas zimon."  
  
Satheria stayed silent.  
  
"Lesik fiario binora, Thei shas zimon!" Solaria repeated, yelling.  
  
Polgara, pale and puzzled, stayed still.  
  
"We will kill them all, and our Lord will kill you all!" A distant echoing voice translated  
  
through Satheria's dry lips.  
  
Satheria began to laugh dryly, as Solaria stared.  
  
"Ready to die, disciples of Aldur?" Solaria said, smiling.  
  
Durnik and Polgara gasped for air which didn't come.  
  
Then suddenly, the twins collapsed on the beds, eyes closed.  
  
Polgara stood still.  
  
Completely shocked.  
  
Darion suddenly noticed, "They're not breathing!"  
  
Mardion and Darion ran forward to their sisters in horror.  
  
"What's going on?" Durnik murmured.  
  
Polgara, shaken, said nothing.  
  
What was she supposed to say when her twin daughters were being possessed by demons?  
  
How could she help them?  
  
Will she be able to help them? 


	6. Spirits

Ce'Rawn gasped.  
  
The Demon standing in front of her smiled.  
  
It was the man in the blue cloak that was the demon.  
  
She had seen him transform into his demon form and drink blood from a human skull right in  
  
front of her.  
  
And now, he stood in front of her once again. He stood before her in human form. The  
  
flowing blue cloak of his moved to his every move as he gazed at her and the other girls.  
  
Ce'Rawn stood, chained to a jagged stonewall, with countless other girls.  
  
How she had gotten here was beyond her, and why they had brought her and theses other  
  
girls left her with burning questions. Uncomfortably, the princess looked away from the  
  
Demon's gaze. All the other girls were unconscious, crying, or quiet.  
  
What was she supposed to do?  
  
Where was she?  
  
Why were they doing this?  
  
How did they get here?  
  
The Demon-man in front of her chuckled. He walked up to her, and with a flash of his  
  
hand, her grabbed her red hair and pulled back, until she whimpered in pain.  
  
"King BELGARION's daughter.." He sneered.  
  
Ce'Rawn bit her lower lip.  
  
He laughed in her face. His handsome features and evil spirit made the princess shiver.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shook with fear, feeling his hot breath on her face, "No" she replied shaking.  
  
The Demon-man stayed quiet.  
  
Ce'Rawn closed her eyes.  
  
"I am Belzimon," he said, "the future King of the Underworld." He leaned closer to the  
  
princess, "Fear me for now I am you Lord."  
  
Ce'Rawn said nothing, but backed away against the wall.  
  
Belzimon straightened, and raked his strong fingers through his wavy snow- white hair  
  
that fell a little past his ears. His pale gray eyes preyed upon the maiden, and smiled. "We  
  
will make a new Prophecy, woman." He said.  
  
Ce'Rawn paled, "W-what do you mean?"  
  
He leaned against the wall she clung to, piercing her fear with his eyes, "You," he said,  
  
"are the daughter of Light.. And I"-he touched his chest-" am the son of Shadows.  
  
Together, we will create a Prophecy so great, that not even your Gods can return to this  
  
earth in time to save mankind.."  
  
"No! I will never do that!" She cried as loud as she dared to.  
  
Amused, he raised an eyebrow, "Truly?" He asked, "Not even when you see this?"  
  
He turned around and suddenly, she saw a demon of great size, holding Ce'Dara, her  
  
beloved sister, in his arms.  
  
Ce'Rawn gasped, and struggled to free herself from the chains.  
  
Ce'Dara was in some kind of a sleep, for she was limp in the demons arms, her head  
  
thrown back and eyes closed. Her sapphire gown draped her slender figure and nearly  
  
touched the retched floor. Her red hair, hanging open in damp ringlets, cascaded down  
  
the demons leg, where her head hung.  
  
"I must say," Belzimon murmured, inspecting Ce'Dara, "she is a very young fair  
  
woman," He turned and looked at Ce'Rawn, "Don't you think so, Ce'Rawn?"  
  
"Please don't harm her! PLEASE! I'm begging you!" Ce'Rawn cried as the demon began  
  
to walk off with Ce'Dara.  
  
Seemingly surprised, Belzimon exclaimed, "King Belgarion's daughter is BEGGING?"  
  
Ce'Rawn broke into tears.  
  
Belzimon threw back his head and laughed so loud that all the girls (at least 60 of them)  
  
turned to look at him in horror.  
  
Ce'Rawn tried to back away from him, but she was already against the jagged wall.  
  
"Where is this place?" Ce'Rawn whispered.  
  
Belzimon chuckled, "You do not know?"  
  
Ce'Rawn shivered.  
  
"You will have to wait. If you do not know, you might never know."  
  
He spun around and strode away, his blue cloak following.  
  
Ce'Rawn began to weep silently.  
  
How hard she had tried to free herself in these chains!  
  
And how hard she tried to use sorcery to escape.  
  
With watery emerald eyes, Ce'Rawn saw Belzimon approach Ce'Dara and the demon.  
  
Belzimon seemed to speak with the demon quietly, and then he looked over his broad  
  
shoulder at her, and smiled. The demon bowed, and left with Ce'Dara as Belzimon kept  
  
his eyes on Ce'Rawn.  
  
Out loud, Belzimon ordered the demon that was leaving, "Kill the princess in your  
  
arms-we have to let King Belgarion know the feeling of loss.. Right Ce'Rawn?" His  
  
eyes never left hers.  
  
Ce'Rawn paled, "No!" she cried, "I-I'll do it!"  
  
"Stop!" Belzimon simply said, and the demon stood still, the Demon Prince turned to  
  
Ce'Rawn again, "You'll do what, princess?"  
  
"T-the Prophecy thing...." She quietly said.  
  
"Come again?" He mockingly said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I-I-I'll help create a new Prophecy-"  
  
"Good-now you are mine forever!" He cut in.  
  
"-but only if you let everyone go!" She finished, then faltered.  
  
Belzimon laughed, "I will not let these girls go. And if I do, they'll just be lost."  
  
Ce'Rawn frowned, "What?"  
  
There was absolute silence.  
  
His black boots sounded like thunder against the stone floor as he walked towards  
  
Ce'Rawn, "All here are dead, princess."  
  
Everyone paled.  
  
"W-what?" Ce'Rawn cried, "This doesn't make any sense!"  
  
Belzimon smiled, "What you see, and what you are, are only the souls of what you used  
  
to be."  
  
Ce'Rawn frowned, what was he talking about?  
  
"Ce'Rawn," He said, "everyone here-in this Realm-are dead." Loudly, he announced,  
  
"You all are DEAD! My kin chose you, and you were killed, slowly. What you are now  
  
are spirits, and what you were, had been living beings."  
  
He turned back to the princess, "You are now mine. We will create a Prophecy." He  
  
smirked, turning to the demon with Ce'Dara, he said, "Make her image vanish, Koreal."  
  
The demon (Koreal) bowed, and suddenly, Ce'Dara disappeared.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Ce'Rawn shrieked.  
  
"You should be glad princess," Belzimon said over his shoulder as he walked away, "for  
  
the image of your sister was only a work of magic. You wouldn't really want her down  
  
here, dead...like you... would you?"  
  
Then he left.  
  
It was quiet....Like a grave. 


End file.
